That can't be my mom, she's too hot!
by Ginny Malfoy2
Summary: *laughs* OK..ehm..Harry goes back to time when his parents were in their seventh grade. And--he falls for his own MOM! (eww..) Dont worry, it gets more interesting. R/R!!


Author's Notes: Haha! My first Harry Potter fan fiction! (well, actually, it is the 30th, but what the heck..) This story is about Harry, in his seventh year, being thrown into time into his parents' seventh years! And Harry even falls in love with.. his own _mother_!!! (yeah, creepy, but read on) What will happen? How will he get back into his time? 

Chapter 1: The Orb 

* * * 

"Anyway, as I was telling you, I'm going to apply for this scholarship at the University of Harvard in America, isn't that just _awesome_? I can't wait, Harry. Maybe we'll go together!" said Hermione Granger adoringly towards her boyfriend, Harry Potter. "Sure, Hermione." Harry replied, smiling.

"I hope you're smart enough!" Hermione said lightly. Harry frowned a little, was she actually looking down at him? "Well, I know I can do it, so you don't have to worry, Miss Genius," he replied. She kissed him on the cheek and droned on. "I can't wait to go to Harvard, I know I'll get accepted. Oh, but I'll miss Hogwarts too, but I'm going to like Harvard _a lot_." 

"But will Ron mind?" Harry asked. Ron was his best friend in the whole wide world. Sure, they had a rocky start at the beginning of fifth year because they both liked Hermione, but they were now inseparable than ever. "Who cares about Ron? It'll be just us," said Hermione. Harry looked away from her.

Since the beginning of seventh year, Hermione and Ron were drifting apart, sure, he and Harry were still close friends, but Hermione—well, she seemed to hate him, for some reason or other. He saw Hermione shivered a little, and she had the right to, because it was snowing at the moment. 

"Would you like to go inside? You're freezing," he said softly. Hermione smiled at him, her cheeks flushed and her brown eyes were loving and caring—sure, she might be a little irritating sometimes, and it was puzzling about how much she seemed to hate Ron lately, but she _was_ Hermione, after all.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she replied. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Harry," 

"Well, I love you too," he answered, hugging her. "Now come on, lets check if there's anymore Christmas biscuits," 

* * * * 

"Ron, what's up?" asked Harry concernedly. Ron was looking rather down today, and it was really puzzling. _I don't know why everything gets so confusing when you're grown up_, he thought for a moment. He remembered the time when he was eleven, with Ron and Hermione. They were best friends, the ones that everybody was sure that will never break up their friendship.

"Nothing much, Harry." Ron replied, shrugging. "I'm just—you know—trying to figure out how to mix up this ruddy potion that Snape assigned us," Harry stared at him, surprised. "Ron, that potion is due next week on Friday, it's a bit weird to see you doing your homework early—

"Well, people change," his best friend replied, smiling wearily. 

"Yeah, I reckon so, but even though you're changing, you're still my best friend, right?" Harry asked quietly. Ron laughed and clapped him on the back. "Of course, you prat. Invite me to your's and Hermione's wedding, all right?" he said, grinning at him. Harry smiled back, and replied, "Hey, we're not getting married."

"Don't make objections to your own Head Boy!" Ron said in a mock-stern voice.

"I will, and you can't stop me!" Harry said in a shrill voice.

"Cut it out, Potter, you scared me. I thought you were actually a girl trapped in a boy's body." Ron said.

"Very funny," Harry muttered, smiling. His eyes flitted into a corner and saw two people talking and smiling. "So Ginny's still with Malfoy, huh?" he said. Ron looked glumly at them and nodded. "Yeah, but that's not why I look rather down today," he replied. Harry smiled, Ron can always read his mind.

"Well, what _is_ keeping you down?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione," Ron replied quietly. Harry froze, it was true then, Ron still liked Hermione more than just a friend, and he, Harry, had to get out of the picture as quickly as possible. "No, I don't like her you dumb ass," Ron said impatiently. "I don't know why she hates me, can you ask her or something?" 

Harry looked at him and opened his mouth to answer yes' but Ron continued, "It's just that—I 'm worried if she's still offended at me, or something— maybe she thinks I still like her, but I don't, I just like her as a friend, and I don't want to change that, but I don't want her to give me the cold shoulder either, because she used to be my best friend—

"Ron, I'll ask her about it! Don't worry!" Harry said impatiently.

"Good," Ron replied. "And thanks. That'll keep me from feeling guilty for another ten weeks," 

"I hope her answer will not make you feel guilty until you're 150 years old," Harry replied, smiling. 

"Prat, I don't want to live that long. You know how Dumbledore lives his life," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, he used to hang out with hot girls by the beach that wore bikinis, I reckon it's in Hawaii," Harry replied.

"Actually, in Miami," said a warm voice. 

They both turned and saw Professor Dumbledore walking off, but smiling and winking at them at the same time. Ron laughed hysterically and Harry smiled a little. "I think life is going to be normal soon," he said.

"Well, as long as You-Know-Who keeps his damn hand off you," Ron growled. 

* * * * *

Things were finally going back to normal. Hermione and Ron were best friends again, they always hang out together, 24/7. Harry was happy to see them looking cheerful. But a bomb shell fell on him after a couple of weeks. At the end of winter, Draco Malfoy went up towards him and said,

"Potter, I'm really sorry for you, but I don't know why, but when I tell you this—please don't punch me or kill me," he said, looking at him. His sly sneer was still on his face, but it was faltered a little. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. They were not friends, or enemies either, but he couldn't help being cold towards him.

"Spill, Malfoy. Or I might rip your head off," Harry said, feeling rather irritated. Draco looked at him. It was a rather hostile look, but he said, anyway, "I'm doing this because of Ginny. She still cares about you, because you're almost like her big brother, so, well, Ron, is making out with Hermione." 

Harry couldn't believe it, and he didn't want to believe it. His own best friend, and his supposed-girlfriend. But then, he realized that he was talking to _Malfoy_. "You'd better be telling me the truth, or I'll kick your arse," he said, gritting his teeth.

"I _am_ telling the truth. Go to the Charms classroom, and you'll see," Draco said stoutly. 

Harry didn't want to go, he knew it was stupid, but he was afraid of the truth. "Go on, you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" Draco said, in a challenging voice. And Harry went off to the Charms classroom.

__

In the past..

The sixth years went on experimenting their wizarding machine' intently, while Professor Flitwick watched them. Their faces were pale, since they were working non-stop since the morning, and it was nearly midnight. Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom and looked concernedly at them all.

"I would like to suggest you all to go to your dormitories, since it is nearly midnight," he said. The pupils looked at him. There were ten of them, five from Gryffindor, five from Ravenclaw. "All right," they all murmured sleepily and went ouf of the Charms classroom.

"Filius, I don't think you should be doing this, they're only sixteen," said Professor Dumbledore gravely. Professor Flitwick stared at him guiltily. "I know, I know. Well, I made them go to sleep, but they didn't want to, I can swear to it, Albus!" he said.

"Very well, now, lets go, Filius. We need rest too," Professor Dumbledore said. The professors went out of the classroom, while the machine', which was shaped like an orb, glowed furiously purple. 

* * * * 

Harry opened the classrom's door, and he was shocked to see Ron and Hermione kissing. "Harry," they both said together when they saw him. "Harry, please understand—this is just—well—" Hermione trailed off, glancing at Ron. Ron nodded slightly.

"See, this is just a misunderstanding!" Hermione said, smiling at him and waving her hands at his face. "We're just practising drama—so—" 

"Don't lie to me," Harry said quietly.

His two so-called best friend and girlfriend stared at each other helplessly. "I thought you loved me!" he yelled at Hermione, and turned to Ron. "And I thought _you were my best friend_," Hermione ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Harry—please understand—

"I won't understand, and I will not understand, and I think that's the same meaning as I WONT TALK TO YOU BOTH EVER AGAIN!" Harry shouted. Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulder and shook him roughly. "Harry, we're best friends, you're suppose to understand—

"No, I'm not supposed to understand when my best friend betrayed me, and my girlfriend cheated on me," Harry said coldly. "Now would you two _leave me alone?_" Ron and Hermione looked at him and walked away. When they were out of earshot, he kicked the supply cupboard roughly.

Something dropped on his foot and he bent down. It was an orb, and it was _glowing_ in a purple colour. Harry looked at it closely and put a finger on it. Suddenly, a lot of voices came into his head, it almost burst. 

_"Harry, I love you,"_

"You're my best friend,"

"Take care, and stay out of trouble,"

"Something about you squashed him that night, Harry,"

"Et was nice know-ing you, `Arry," 

"We'll feed you to the dementors, Potter.and Black too!" 

Harry closed his eyes, trying to ignore the voices, but they won't stop screaming at him. Some of them were familiar voices, and he felt himself being sucked into something. The voices kept ringing in his head, and suddenly, his scar was exploding—_really_ exploding—

And when he opened his eyes, he was inside the Charms classroom, but it was rather unfamiliar, because there was the familiar looking orb on the table and a lot of books were laid beside it. Harry looked out of the window and saw that it was night time.

His mind was whirling furiously, where was he? He walked towards the orb and put his hand on it, then, suddenly, it was like a full burst of electricity went to him and he fell to the floor, trying to open his eyes, though his body felt very numb, and aching all over.

He coughed a little and saw blood. Then, suddenly, the orb fell down on the floor next to him and broke into pieces. Harry stared at it for a moment, and put his one finger on a piece of the orb. Another surge of electricity flow into him.

His vision was blurry. He coughed again on his hand and saw blood. And right there and then, his world went black.

Author's Notes: Well? Well? Did you like it? I hope you did!!!!! Review okay? Or I'll curse y'all!! **just kidding**. LOL.

Glad u like this story, and if u don't..

Please don't sue me!! 


End file.
